


Кто твой злейший враг?

by faitin



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitin/pseuds/faitin
Summary: «Кто твой злейший враг?» — так спросил Хэрн.
Kudos: 2





	Кто твой злейший враг?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SF Battle 2020 для fandom Robin of Sherwood 2020.  
> В тексте много спойлеров к финальной серии 2 сезона

— Кто твой злейший враг? — так спросил Хэрн. — Всегда рядом с тобой, плечом к плечу.  
— Я знал, что он есть.  
— Ты должен встретиться с ним. У каждого человека свой путь, но в конце пути, если хватит смелости, он должен заглянуть в самого себя и обрести данную ему силу.  
— Ты будешь там?  
— Нет, но мы неразлучны. А теперь — иди.

Обычно путь — это то, что пройдено до нас миллионами ног. Можно ли вообще найти тот, в конце которого увидишь себя? Или искомый путь — каждая тропинка из пройденных тобой, и везде и всюду — ты?

Лес

— Почему мы не можем дать им отпор?  
— Послушай, их слишком много. Они знают, где мы. Нам надо выбраться из леса.

Из бескрайнего таинственного Шервудского леса, давшего им укрытие, смысл жизни и средства для пропитания, семью, свободу.  
Было ли это все ловушкой, чтобы, поманив призраком изменений, швырнуть в реальность: ничто не меняется? Независимо от того, крыша ли из ветвей над головой, или пламенеющий закат.  
Робин из Шервуда… Кто кого оставил первым: Шервуд Робина или Робин Шервуд?  
И мог ли лес мешать ему увидеть самого себя?

Мач

— Ты заберешь Марион, вы доберетесь до Шервудского леса и спрячетесь там до темноты. Не бойся, это безопасно — ведь я останусь, чтобы прикрывать вас.

Лес — это всего лишь деревья, много деревьев. Он дает укрытие в зной, но укрытия, когда по твоим следам идут ищейки шерифа, дать не может.  
Мач — человек из прошлого, младший брат, которого у Робина из Локсли, уничтоженной деревни, никогда не было. Точнее, появился — с того самого дня, как отец Мача привел маленького Робина в свой дом. С тех пор они были неразлучны.

— А как же ты?  
— Я приду к вам позже.  
— Когда?  
— Позже.  
— Но ты правда придешь?  
— Обещаю.  
— Тогда все в порядке.

Мач не может быть помехой, но иногда, чтобы идти по своему пути, на очередной развилке нужно отправить брата прочь. А еще некоторые обещания так и останутся ложью с момента их произнесения.

Марион

— Припугни его.  
И три стрелы одна за одной впиваются в землю на расстоянии ладони от носа неудачливого солдата шерифа, прежде чем тот пересиливает свой страх и пытается сбежать.

Марион доверяет ему настолько, чтобы не задать ни одного вопроса.  
Ни когда он уверенно выводит их из леса — на открытое пространство, где загнать их собакам и конным преследователям будет гораздо проще.  
Ни когда велит бессмысленно потратить и так ограниченный запас стрел.

— Теперь это только вопрос времени.

Марион не Мач, и она прекрасно понимает, что время не на их стороне. Но в этот раз все же спрашивает — хотя знает ответ… или думает, что знает.

— Мы умрем?  
— Все умирают.  
— Я не это имела в виду.  
— Знаю. Но игра еще не кончена.

Робин не понимает, почему она продолжает верить его словам.  
Но когда он скажет ей оставить его, она тоже подчинится быстро. Его вторая половина.

— Я хочу попросить тебя о том, что ты не захочешь делать.  
— Я не уйду отсюда.  
— Я думал, в тебе больше смелости.  
— Смелости?  
— Остаться в живых. Умереть легко.

Сейчас он и правда осознает это.  
Постепенно освобождаясь от всего, что было дорого: друзей и соратников, дома, семьи, — Робин Гуд, легенда простого люда, и сам становится другим. Но прощаться с возлюбленной оказывается самым сложным.  
Наверное, потому, что теперь он отчетливо понимает, кто его злейшим врагом точно не является.

— Понимаешь… Я прошу тебя жить, потому что это твоя судьба.  
— Нет.  
— Когда-нибудь ты поймешь это.  
— Позволь мне остаться.

Он не может позволить. Он не хочет для Марион своей судьбы.

— Хотел столько тебе сказать… Но время застало меня врасплох, и я уже никогда не скажу. Разве только о том, что я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда и буду любить до последнего вздоха.

Но вот для себя… Для себя он почти жаждет этого пути.  
Остальное просто слова. Ее слова, его слова. Он уже обманул Мача, а с Марион сложнее и проще одновременно: она не верит, но привыкла, что он решает.

— Не прогоняй меня.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы они победили?  
— Мне наплевать на них!  
— Не говори так. Ради всего, что между нами было, ты должна жить и продолжить наше дело. Это единственный способ спасти то, во что мы верили. Тогда я буду жить, правда? Я прав?  
— Да, — она даже не произносит это, просто опускает голову.  
— Вы должны уходить прямо сейчас.

Она еще успевает на бегу крикнуть, что любит его, и Робин не сомневается: своды ветвей Шервудского леса были не самой лучшей крышей для них, но леди Марион Лифорд никогда не жаловалась. А ведь, в конечном счете, он не дал ей ничего хорошего, пусть уготованная ей до его вмешательства судьба тоже была не слишком завидна.

Шериф

Робин еще мгновение смотрит вслед Марион и Мачу, надеясь, что они тоже найдут свой путь.  
Однако и шериф замечает, что часть добычи сбежала, и пытается направить своих людей в погоню…

А у него есть всего пять стрел.  
Целых пять стрел.  
И ни одна не будет направлена в шерифа. Зачем омрачать человеку день наивысшего торжества?

Закат

— Кто твой злейший враг? — так спросил Хэрн.  
Гордость.  
Заглянув в самого себя, он видит себя — и, как понимает теперь, даже странно было бы рассчитывать увидеть иное.

Это он позволил заманить в ловушку своих людей и потерял друзей.  
Это он позволил гнать их гончими и потерял право видеть близких.  
Это он сейчас прислушивается к шороху камней под ногами отряда, посланного зайти с тыла.

Последнюю стрелу Робин Локсли из Шервуда выпускает в небо. И ломает лук.  
Не сдаваясь — желая пройти свой путь до конца.


End file.
